Justice
by Yadakitty
Summary: Death was inevitable for one of our Wild Cards... Or is it? One little thing can set off many changes that a trickster could only keep track of. What if one thing did change? /what would happen if Akechi found Morgana instead of Haru/ Goro/Akira (Persona 5) /more characters than listed tho/
1. Chapter 1

/Heyyy guys! Constructive criticism is my best friend btw! I don't own Persona 5 or the Persona series./

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY LONGER!" The woman with long chestnut brown hair and dark red eyes screamed madly tearing at her hair.

"Mother," whispered the similar looking young boy beside her. When the woman raised her hands to push her son away, her sleeves were raised revealing multiple cuts to her wrists. The woman slapped her son hard in the face. He felt tears forming in his eyes. He couldn't even hear the words his mother was screaming at him. They all blurred together, the colors, the shouts, the hugs, the hits, and all the insults. Then the woman suddenly jumped to her feet.

"M-mother?" She walked slowly but surely up the steps to her room. She was now quiet, and it was this quietness that was scaring him more than when she was in one of her rages. The boy stayed where his mother had left him on the ground. Only when he heard a slam on the door and a scrape of a key did he swiftly make a move to follow her.

"Mother?" He repeated. The boy turned towards her room.

"If you want to redeem yourself and become a more useful human being, then you would kill him, kill that bastard who robbed me of my life, only then I might forgive you for being such a worthless son!" The boy felt his eye's widen. He heard the loud bang of a gun and a thumping noise, and his mother was no more…

Goro awoke with a start. He had been having these same nightmares for sometime now. The bed was covered in sweat. He looked to his alarm clock.

The time was _6:30._ Goro got up with a gasp,

"Shit I'm late!" He quickly put on his usual detective outfit. Grabbed his suitcase, and was about to run out of the door when he realized. ' _I forgot my gloves,'_ Goro looked down at his hands, there were small scrapes at his wrist. Small scars they were, but he still didn't anyone to see them. He ran to his room and grabbed the gloves. He put them in his pocket, not wanting to waste any time. And ran out the door.

….

"I think I'll pass on the puke rides," said a squeaky like voice. Goro walked over to find three students in Shujin uniforms. They turned to look at him.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice your uniforms. Are you students of Shujin Academy?" Of course the detective knew for a fact that they were from Shujin with all the buzz about Kamoshida everywhere, but he didn't want to seem intruding.

"Yeah whaddya want," The blond one said. It was clear to see he was a delinquent, what with the harsh blond that was his hair and his shirt that read, "No mo' rules."

"I happened to be passing by, so it seemed polite to greet you. We will be filming together, after all," Goro decided to give it to them straight. To put it frankly, Goro didn't know how to talk to kids, and they looked to be of his age.

"Ah, where are my manners? My name is Goro Akechi," Goro said politely. He looked, no observed each one of them.

"Akechi...," the blonde girl said. Akechi recognized her right away from those flimsy model magazines. Ann Takamaki.

"Filming? What, you a celebrity," The rude blonde said. It was obvious to see that he wore his heart on his sleeves, a habit that would not bid him well in the end. Goro chuckled pleasantly, it was easy to read him.

"Only to the extent of appearing on T.V a couple times," Goro said wanting to seem modest. Takamaki's eyes widened.

"Ohhhh!" She said softly. Goro quickly checked his phone. _1:00 pm_.

"My apologies, I truly was just passing by. I must be going." Goro said. He looked at the black haired boy with grey eyes. 'Is that…. A cat' he thought.

"There's a briefing for tomorrow's recording I have to attend," Goro honestly would have liked to find out more about the students lounging around, especially that black haired boy whose eyes seemed to capture his effortlessly. Then he remembered the part of their conversation that he eavesdr- I mean, overheard.

"So, you're going to have cake now?" Little did Goro know that saying that one sentence would change his life for ever. The black haired boy's strange grey eyes narrowed. 'Did I say something wrong,' Goro thought to himself. He almost faltered, he almost wiped that smile off his face.

Almost.

"I missed lunch today so I am quite hungry myself," Goro said. He almost never ate, just like his mother. Takamaki and the rude blond were confused. But that black haired boy looked at him straight in the eyes. Goro felt that this boy knew something he shouldn't. The rude blonde interrupted Goro's thoughts.

"Huh? Cake..? What're you talkin' about?" Oops… Goro's eyes widened.

"Oh, am I mistaken? I thought I heard something about delicious pancakes…" Goro said. (a/n: my boy messed up real bad :)

"No matter. Welp, see you tomorrow," Goro said as he escap- I mean left the students.

…..

Goro walked home from the train. He had smiled so much during the briefing, his mouth hurt. He felt like taking a looong nap. His phone rang. It was Shido.

"Hello, is this Goro Akechi?"

"Shido san?"

"Come over to my office, now," Shido sounded serious.

"Right away, Shido san," Goro said. There was a pause in between what Shido was going to say next, Goro could almost imagine him frowning.

"And stop calling me by my name," Shido said angrily before hanging up. Goro sighed deeply, it was going to be a long night.

/This is my first persona fic! :3 I tried to stay as close to the original as I could, the dialogue during the T.V station part is all part of the original dialogue in the game :333 More chapters will be coming out!/


	2. Masayoshi Shido

/Heyo! Chap 2 here! Constructive criticism is a go! I don't own Persona 5 or the Persona series. And let the chapter begin!/

Goro looked out the window, at all the busy people below. There were parents dragging their children home; a place that Goro would never belong to.

"Shido san will see you now," Goro jumped as he was interrupted by one of Shido's secretaries. The fake smile that Goro had perfected a long time ago, automatically plastered his face like a second skin.

"Oh! Thank you so much!" Akechi said. Charmed, the secretary blushed.

"Do y-you need me to show you to his office," she said hoping to spend more time with the well known charismatic detective. To her disappointment, Goro shook his head.

"No thanks, but I appreciate the kind offer," he said flashing a fake smile. He knew where Shido's office was by heart now.

"Ok," the secretary said a little disheartened. She turned around and left to help tend with her other jobs. Goro took one last glance at the window, at all the people walking below. He sighed.

…

"You wanted to see me?" Goro entered the room and bowed slightly. Then he sat down on one of the comfortable cushioned chairs. It felt like needles in his back. He looked into his father's face. Shido smiled like a cat that just caught one fat bird. (a/n: specifically a crow)

"Ah, Goro chan, I congratulate you on your recent success with that ship owner," Shido said. Goro knew that he was talking about the latest psychotic breakdown; a ship owner. Hyuga Kirishima. He had tried to run from Shido, but his with all his boats he still couldn't sail fast enough from the crow clad in black. Shido's smile disappeared.

"But I do remember telling you to specifically give him a mental shutdown," Shido meant business. Goro flinched. Kirishima had a wife and two kids, he could leave them fatherless. He himself had felt that same pain, and he couldn't bring it upon those poor children.

"It had the same degree of usefulness for you…," Goro said quietly. His voice breaking off when Shido started to rise from his seat.

"I've allowed you to escape with the same excuse for weeks now," Shido said, "I keep acquiting you because you are one of my important tools. But I can't overlook this." Goro's crimson eyes widened, while Shido's narrowed.

"It's time you face penitence for your sins," Shido said smiling. But this was a different smile, one Goro only recognized only too well. For he had made the same smiles. Shido walked around the desk. Lightly on Goro's head and pushed down. Goro, having no choice in the matter kneeled down. Shido unzipped his pants.

"Now suck," Shido said smiling. Goro looked up at Shido in disbelief, he had heard rumors of Shido harassing and even raping some of his employees, but-

"I'm waiting," Shido's eyes narrowed, "You know what happens when you don't follow my orders." Goro gulped. He put his mouth around the bulge in Shido's boxers and sucked lightly. Goro could hear Shido's moans, they sound like growls. Goro looked up at him. Their eye's met. Then-

"Don't look at me you dirty whore," Shido kicked Goro in the face. Goro landed on the ground. As he was getting up, Shido put his foot on the side of Goro's cheek, keeping him on the ground.

"That's riiight," Shido said his voice low, "You are my little dog. No- a puppy. My little puppy dog, I can do with you how I wish. And the best part is, you like to do it. You actually want to do it. You like it when I call 'fetch'." Shido wanted an answer, Goro knew that much.

"Yes I do, masterrrrr," Goro said. He drawed out his r's making him sound as needy as possible. If he did this, maybe Shido would spare him the humility. Like the last time he did this. Unfortunately Shido wasn't very lenient. Shido got off Goro, and Goro stood up rubbing his cheek.

"You'd follow my every command right?" Shido smiled cruelly

"Strip."

Goro very slowly took off his gloves. Then his tie. Then his shirt. Then his pants. Goro then looked at Shido. Shido nodded, he was enjoying every bit of it. Goro took off his boxers. Then Shido took off his pants and sat at one of the desk chairs.

"Ride me," Shido said.

"But, there isn't any lubricant," Goro said. He looked to Shido. He was obviously hard from Goro's sucking. Shido's face was angry from waiting.

"Well," He said- no growled, "I'm waiting,." Goro then lied on the ground. And spread his legs willingly at Shido's direction and began to stretch himself. He slowly added a finger into his tight hole, then another. Goro felt himself slowly becoming hard. Once he was satisfied Goro then impaled himself on Shido.

"Ahh," Goro said feeling Shido's dick stretch him. He readjusted himself to make him feel more comfortable. Then Shido began to thrust.

"Don't hold back," Shido said knowingly. And Goro complied. He moaned loudly.

"Shi-Shido san I-I need-" Goro moaned.

"Tell me what you need," Shido moaned. Shido thrusted deeply into Goro. Goro felt fuller than he ever had before. Then Shido cummed into Goro. Goro was still hard.

"Shi- Shido san please," Goro said.

"Yes, beg for me dog," Shido said. He wrapped his arms around Goro's small torso and pumped him.

"Ahhhhh," Goro moaned. He cummed all over his stomach. Then Shido pushed Goro off him.

"Get cleaned up and get the hell away from my office. If you disobey me again. It will be worse." Shido put on his clothes and left the office. Goro lay on the cold floor. There was an insane smile on his face.

' _I will dEsTrOy him,'_ he thought to himself.

/ o_0 okkkk…. Idk where that came from… That was my first lemon! Please tell me if that was good. (Im not experienced in that sort of stuff.) anywayz thats bye for now!/


	3. Poise and Perfect Prince

Goro sat on the train looking out the window as the world rushed around him.

"U-um excuse me?!" Goroi turned his head. Standing up were two girls in school uniforms he didn't recognize. (a/n: took me 3 times to spell right :'( When his eyes met their own, they giggled. One of the girls nudged the other.

"I told you it was him," the girl was obviously trying to keep quiet but failed miserably…

"Excuse me?" Goro said tilting his head slightly. One of the girls nudged the other again, more like a push.

"U-um w-we wanted to… Well me and my fr-friend watch you on T.V. sometimes," she said, her voice close to a high pitched whisper. Fan girls, Goro thought to himself.

"Oh! Well actually, I was heading over to an interview now," Goro said smiling a princely smile. The two girls did something that sounded like a squeal. (a/n: that's me if I met Akechi )

Goro didn't want to spend another minute wasting his time with these useless girls. Someone must have answered his prayers because the train screeched to a stop.

"Well! This is my stop! It was very enlightening to talk to you," Goro said smiling. The girls turned bright red. Once Goro slipped off the train, his face slipped back to mimic the dreary day he was feeling.

…

"Mr. Akechi's coming on!" Akechi walked on the stage, poised and perfect. Walking fast enough to appear on set but not seem too eager. Everything had to be just right. He could hear students chattering and whispering. He could hear girls squealing. Poise and perfect, he started to reassure himself.

"Cutting back from commercial," the Host said over the girls. Goro had forgotten his name from the briefing.

"Seven, six, five seconds till start, four, three…" The Host looked towards the camera and smiled, Goro knew that was his signal and picked up his prince like smile and turned towards the man and woman who would be asking him questions.

To him, this all seemed kind of like a game. Answer all the questions right, and you get a prize. Choose the wrong answers… And well… He decided not to dwell on a bad ending.

The woman had a peach-pink cardigan and matching pink shoes. The man had a slick black suit and a purple tie.

"And now to the 'Hottest Meet-and-Greet' segment of our show…" said the Cute Announcer, "After his last appearance was so well received, we decided to bring back this fine gentleman today. It's the high school detective Goro Akechi!" Her last word brought on another round of squeals, Goro could feel everyone's eyes on him. Poise and perfect, he reminded himself. You have to be on script.

"Hello there," Goro said making it simple.

"Thank you for taking the time to join us today, Akechi kun. Your popularity is stunning," the seemingly Cheerful Host said. It was clear to Goro through his cold looking eyes, that if he even toed the line let alone take a misstep, he would be off this show in an instant. And everything he had worked so hard for, would be ruined. Poise and perfect.

"Even I've found it to be quite a surprise. It is a bit embarrassing though…" Goro said, mumbling the last sentence. He wanted to keep his modest appearance, and maybe a little honesty could work in his favor.

"Moving along, we've been told there's a case on your mind right now. Care to share, detective?" The Cute Announcer blinked a little childishly at Goro. It was a little too… Innocent like, especially for a full grown adult.

"Ah, yes. That would be the scandal involving the Master Artist Madarame."

"There it is!" The 'Cheerful' Host said as if he had found a huge clue, "All of this Phantom Thief excitement has caught your attention too, Akechi kun." Goro was sure no one saw the slight nod the Host gave to him, the nod was assuring him to keep going. Like a fly in a venus fly trap. Keep going, spill your guts, then we can use you. But Goro knew how to hide his emotions and his secrets from plain sight, he learned from the very best… (a/n: im sorry! I had to!)

"Allow me to be blunt for just a second," the 'Cheerful' Host started, "What do you think of these justice-oriented Phantom Thieves?" Say no more than you need to, Goro took a quiet breath. Poise and perfect. Goro went along with his script.

"If they truly are heroes of justice, I sincerely hope they exist." Now that was a nice thought. But in this world full of corruption, true heros are always stifled out. Goro knew that only too well.

"Ohhh so you don't deny the possibility that they're real?"

"I may not seem like it, but I sometimes wish that Santa Claus actually existed," pause and smile, Goro thought to himself, "Although if he did, I'd have to arrest him for breaking and entering." The crowd laughed on cue. The Host looked at him with approvement. Goro had said all his lines correctly. If he was alone, he would have sighed with relief. But he could feel the hundreds of eyes in the room staring at him, he could almost see the eyes staring through the cameras. Goro looked through the crowd. Until his eyes found another pair. Goro thought they might be a deep gray, though he couldn't be sure because of the lighting on his glasses. Goro and the other boy stared at each other. Until Goro broke the trance.

"But hypothetically speaking, if these Phantom Thieves are real..." Goro said once the chatter died down. "I believe they should be tried in a court of law!" The Host's eyes widened. This was what he wanted from the beginning; a slip up.

"That's quite the statement. Are they committing crimes?" The Host was asking a direct question, Goro would have to be careful.

"Some people even say that the Thieves are actually helping their victims abandon their evil ways."

"What the artist Madarame did was a truly unforgivable crime," Goro said, swiftly escaping the question, "However, they're taking the law into their own hands by judging him. It is far from justice." Justice. Hypocrite, the word rang through Goro's mind.

"More importantly, you should never forcefully change a persona's heart." Hypocrite, hypocrite. Goro lightly shook his head, he was the Detective Prince, he couldn't let these thoughts cloud his mind. He had a job to do.

"You have a point. These people are calling themselves Phantom thieves after all," The host was slightly disappointed, he wanted juicy gossip. Not just some boring High Schoolers ideals, hopefully the public will eat it up.

"Amazing as always, Akechi kun! I could listen to you for days! You have the most radiant charism!" Goro smiled on cue. Even though they were lies, he still felt a little warm at being complemented like this.

"I have to say though, I would be embarrassed if it turns out these Phantom Thieves don't exist," Goro said changing the topic into something light hearted, "If that were the case, I'd summarize it into a repost as a school project."

"Now then, let's try asking some students the same age as Akechi kun about the Phantom Thieves!" Goro ignored the announcer's next words, it didn't matter what she said. Everyone knew that it was the Host pulling the shots.

"About 30% or so? What are your thoughts, Akechi kun?"

"I'm a bit surprised. That's higher than I was expecting." That was lower than he expected. He knew the Thieves existed. After all he was spying on them at Madarame's palace.

"I'd love to hear some more detailed opinions on the Phantom Thieves' actions." It was mainly an excuse to let the Host have a use for his crowd, and Goro was happy to oblige.

"All right, let's try asking this student here," The Announcer said, " Hypothetically speaking, what are your thoughts on these Phantom thieves, if they were real?" Goro knew what he was going to say, he was going to agree with the charismatic Detective Prince. He was going to follow the script like all the rest of them.

"I think that the Phantom Thieves, do more than the police," Goro looked up. That… Wasn't on script. It was a good thing that Goro reacted quickly, or else that smile would have slided down his face. Goro held tighter to his armor.

"Hmmm, interesting, and why do you think that?" It was the boy from yesterday, his gray eyes (Goro were now sure they were gray) looked confidently at Goro's.

"I mean, they only targeted criminals that were hiding from the police all this time." Goro wanted to smack that smirk off his smug face.

"And that's all the time we have for today! We'll see you next time!" The Host quickly yelled. "Aaaaand cut! That was a great run you guys! Thank you Akechi kun for being here." The host stood up abruptly and left with the announcer at his side.

"Hello, said a smooth voice. Goro looked up into cool dark grey eyes. "I don't believe I got the chance to introduce myself last time. I'm Akira Kurusu." Goro put on the smile again.

"It was enlightening to see your point of-"

"Can I have your phone number?" Kurusu held out his phone. Goro didn't know what made him do it, but he typed his phone number on the boy's black cased phone.

"Thaaanks," Kurusu said smiling, "Hope I'll see you around!" Goro stared at him blankly not knowing what to do.

…

"What was that for?" Morgana nuzzled his way out of the black bag.

"Nothing," Akira answered monotonously. But there was a smile on his face. 'I think I know whose heart I want next,' he thought to himself.


	4. Le Blanc

Goro sighed. For a week now Sae was recommending the same place. Go to Leblanc. You should really try Leblanc… Goro was honestly getting tired of it. There were to possible options in this case. He could actually go to the run down cafe. Or just lie. Goro couldn't help but feel a little guilty about the second option. He did owe Sae a lot… And it was just a cafe, it wouldn't kill him to go check it out.

Goro made a right turn on his bike and went into the direction of where this so called "God Like Cafe" (as described by Sae) was. Yongen Jaya was covered in small narrow streets that were busy with shops, cafes, and other small sorts of businesses.

He came to a stop at the cafe door that read: _Coffe & Curry Le Blanc_. Goro looked outside the cafe, you could always what kind of people were inside, by looking at the exterior of the place they reside.

Surprisingly, the cafe was moderately clean, despite it residing on such a filthy street. This deduction showed that the owner of the cafe, moderately cared for the cafe. That to him it was more than a place to earn his money, it was home, a place to belong. Goro shook his head out of his thoughts, ' _Well, I'm never going to find out more about the cafe until I go inside,"_ he thought to himself as he walked into the cafe.

"Welcome to Le Blan-," A familiar voice began. It was that black haired boy with those startling eyes. Those eyes. They were indescribable! Gray seemed like a horrible adjective for them, they were more onyx or hematite.

It was a shame that he didn't know what to do with those eyes scouring him. Wait a second…" _Thaaanks," Kurusu said smiling, "Hope I'll see you around!"..._ Oh...Oh God. What were the odds? The odds that two people who didn't know each other meet in this huge city? Twice!

"Ohhh. Its you, well it's nice to see you Akechi kun." Kurusu said with a certain look in his eyes. Goro hoped his horror at his situation didn't show on his face. Luckily he had practice at hiding his emotions, even within his eyes.

"Hah hah! Hey Kurusu san! I guess it's nice to see you again," Goro said, a smile chiseled into his face.

"Yes. It is. _Very_ nice," Akira said a smile creeping along his face. Goro inwardly winced.

"Ah, well this cafe seems very peaceful in a way," Goro said. For the first time he was struggling at what to do and say in the predicament he was in. Kurusu was just too unpredictable… Goro was almost envious of his freedom.

As much as he would have liked to stand there and ponder, he had a show to put on. Goro chose a random stool and sat in it, crossing his legs, as if he was an adult instead of a teenager.

Akira stared at him all the while. Not in a creepy way but in a dazed off, dreamy way. As if he was thinking about somewhere else in a different place.

"Kurusu san?" Goro said. He wanted to be polite but at the same time he wanted to run out of this cafe and start on one of his targets, he had a due date by the end of this month to do a list of targets.

Besides who would disobey their own father?

"Right… Anyways, are you going to order?" Kurusu said unexpectedly and nonchalant, as if he wasn't the one day dreaming on the job. Goro would usually take offence to people like that, but he was on a time crunch, so he'd have to tolerate it for now…

"Yes, I'll take the Mocha, please," Goro said with a smile. Surprisingly Kurusu looked a little shocked.

"Wouldn't you prefer an Americano, or an Espresso?" He said.

"They're much too bitter, don't you think?" Goro said. But this time he was officially stumped. What was wrong with this boy? One minute he's smug, next day dreaming, now he's shocked. Weird!

Goro watched as Kurusu disappeared into the kitchen to do whatever barista's do behind the scenes. Goro took this opportunity to look around. It was a warm little cafe that seemed small and tiny. And in the short time that he had observed his whereabouts, he had already knew what to expect: a bland cup of coffee.

"Here you go, hot and fresh!" Kurusu said out of nowhere. Goro jumped a little, but immediately tried to cover it up with a small coughing fit. No one had ever caught him this unaware, especially in public.

"Thank you!" Goro said with a smile that would dazzle anyone…

Anyone with the exception of Kurusu Akira.

Goro accepted the coffee with one hand, and he made sure to hold it _steadily_ with one hand. If he used two hands it make him seem greedy and too eager. But if he took it with one hand and spilled it, the puddle of coffee would make a mess which the barista would have to clean up. And no one wants to clean up a puddle of burning hot coffee they just made.

Goro set the coffee on the table, and took out the book he was reading. It was quite boring and he hated how slowly every scene was going. But it was a book about crimes, and Detective Prince Akechi loved his job, and Goro would too. But when he looked up from the top page of his book, he found Kurusu staring at him with wide eyes.

"Um, would you like me to pay now or something?" Goro asked, carving his face into a smile.

"Drink your coffee, before it gets cold," Kurusu said neutrally. Goro was a little surprised at such a demand, normally people wouldn't be so...Blatant.

"O-ok," Goro said. Goro didn't know why he was feeling so shy, all he asked was for him to try the coffee. But the setting in the tiny cafe was strangely intimate and close.

Goro took a sip.

The coffee tasted delicious. At first all Goro could taste was sweet. But after the sweetness you get so many flavors. How could one cup of coffee be so iridescent and opalescent at the same as being so sweet?!

"Soooo, how is it?" Kurusu said smiling. Goro widened his eyes he hadn't realized that Kurusu had been staring the entire time while Goro was drinking the revelation that was coffee. Goro could feel a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"It's the best cup of coffee I've ever had!" Goro said for the first time honestly. Kurusu smiled warmly at him.

"I appreciate your comment," Kurusu said staring weirdly at Goro the entire time.

Goro quietly sipped his coffee while reading his book, and for the first time in a while, he didn't have to put up an act in public. Usually he'd be Detective Prince until he went home, but this time, he was Goro Akechi. Goro felt himself relax. It seems that he would need to remember the address to this cafe.

/I actually updated :)


End file.
